


Be with me this Christmas

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Prequel to Dancing Away with my Heart inspired by the song Baby it's Cold OutsidePairing: High-School!Rob x High-School!ReaderSummary: When you’re not feeling up to attending your father’s black tie Christmas party with your boyfriend, Rob refuses to let you spend the holiday alone, but it turns out there was a lot more too it then just not being alone on Christmas.





	Be with me this Christmas

“Come on sweetheart, it’s Christmas Eve,” you mom pleaded as your father helped her into her coat. “Christmas is supposed to spent with your family.”  
“Call me crazy, but going to Tom’s parents house for their black tie, holiday party with all of our dads co-workers is not my idea of a good-old, family Christmas.”  
By the glare you received from your parents after you said that, you knew you had pushed their buttons. Those imaginary, perfect family buttons.  
“Look,” you continued with a sigh. “I meant it when I told you I wasn’t feeling well, and you know if I were feeling up to it I would go with you, but I highly doubt everyone would appreciate me showing up contagious.”  
As much as it bugged them knowing that they would be missing a chance to show off your and Tom’s relationship, the flu was the one thing they never could fight. Mostly because they knew how agitated you got when you didn’t feel well.  
From the window in the living room, you watched as they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the snow dusted street, before finally letting out a sigh of relief. You weren’t really sick, but the truth was that stuffy, corporate party was not anywhere close to the family Christmas you wanted, for your last year at home. Even if you had to be all alone to get it.  
It was in that moment that you felt your phone vibrating in the back pocket of your jeans and pulled it out to see the unread text messages from Rob.  
(Rob)  
“Watcha doing?”  
(Rob)  
“You’re on your way right?”  
(Rob)  
“Listen here missy, a proper young woman must always be punctual. It’s the first rule of being a suitable wife you know.”  
(Y/n)  
“Wow, someone gets cranky when he doesn’t get enough attention.”  
(Rob)  
“Yep, I’m basically a puppy, all I need is food and love. Now get your ass over here.”  
(Y/n)  
“I already told you I am not coming over and intruding on your family’s Christmas. Plus I am supposed to be staying home sick. The last thing I need is them getting home and me not being here. I am perfectly fine by myself, in front of my tree, wearing my pajamas.”  
Every since Rob had found out about your plan to stay home on Christmas, he had been begging you to come spend the night over at his house, but as much as you both wanted you to go, it was just to risky.  
(Rob)  
“Well there you go. That’s exactly what we are going to be doing. We’re ordering food and watching Christmas movies until we fall asleep. Don’t make me get my mom involved y/n, just get yourself over here, pajamas and all.”  
(Y/n)  
“Robbie, you know I appreciate how you look out for me, but I can’t. My folks will kill me if they find out I left to spend Christmas with you, and on top of it all it’s starting to snow now. I don’t want to risk having to drive in bad weather.”  
You had barely gotten the message sent before his next text popped up. Even after being friends for almost four years, you couldn’t believe how well he knew you. He knew you better than your own family did, and they had known you your whole life.  
(Rob)  
“You know you’re mom and dad won’t be making it back till early morning and the weather is not supposed to get bad, it’s just a little Christmas snow.”  
You knew Rob just as much as he did you, and that meant you knew he wasn’t going to give up. He was the kindest person you had ever known. He loved everyone, but there was something about the way that he cared for you that was different.  
Quickly slipping into your Christmas sweater and pajama pants, you grabbed the pumpkin pie that you had brought for yourself out of the fridge and got in your car. The snow was still just barely falling and only covered the ground in a light dusting, but the sharp breeze that had started to blow made you glad that you were close enough to Rob and his family to let yourself in.   
“Hello?” you yelled shutting the front door behind you. “Where is everybody?”  
Just then Rob’s older brother came around the corner from the kitchen. “Hey y/n! Here let me help you.”  
Taking the pie he waited for you to remove your jacket then took it as well.  
“So where is the shorter, more annoying Benedict son?” you asked.  
“Oh yeah, Robbie did good picking you,” he chuckled in response. “He’s back in the family room.”  
You and Rob spent a lot of time together. Enough time that Rob’s family considered the two of you to be dating and deep down you both knew that’s what was happening. The truth was, you had fallen in love, but your arranged relationship with Tom made things way more complicated than they should be.  
Greeting Rob’s mom and older sister, you trekked through the kitchen, and entered the living room to find Rob kneeling in front of the tree, rummaging through the delicately wrapped presents.  
“Some of those are mine right?” you questioned.  
Looking over his shoulder he gave you a big smile, then turned back to finish arranging the packages. “I don’t know do you think you’ve been good enough to get a gift this year.”  
Walking over, you stood over him and found yourself getting lost while you watched him work with his tongue just barely sticking out between his lips as he concentrated. It was no secret that he was an attractive guy, but attractive didn’t even begin to describe how you saw him.  
“I do have to put up with you, so I think that automatically gets me on the nice list,” you finally replied with a smirk.  
“You do, do a pretty good job with me, so I might of considered getting you something.”  
Shooting up, he placed a kiss on your cheek, just in time for his mom and siblings to join you, stacked pizza boxes in hand.   
By the time the second movie was done, you and Rob were the only two people in the living room. Rob’s mom had decided to go to bed, early and his brother and sister both had plans to go to a Christmas Eve party with friends from school.  
“What would you like to watch now?” he asked, looking over at you.   
“I was actually just thinking I should probably be heading out too.”  
He shook his head. “Nuh uh.”  
“No?” you questioned with a giggle. “It’s not time a good time for me to leave?”  
Shifting so he was facing you, he put his arm around you around you on the back of the couch. “Do you really think that I have been begging you to come over with the intent of not spending any time together, just you and me?”  
“Robert Patrick Benedict, did you think you were going to get lucky tonight?” You teased.   
Shrugging he looked down, cheeks slightly blushing. “No I just didn’t want you to be alone this Christmas.”   
“Yeah, I know you did,” you responded with a smile. Leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek before continuing. “Home alone. We can watch Home alone, only if you get the pumpkin pie out of your fridge and share it with me.”  
A couple of pieces of pie, and two cups of hot cocoa later, Rob pulled a blanket out and draped it over the both of you. After that it seemed no more than a couple minutes went by without the two of you somehow getting even closer to one another. First it was his arm around your shoulder, making it easier for you to cuddle up into his side. Then it was fingers intertwined in his lap, where he began to rub circles on the back of your hand. Two hours was all the time that had spent just the two of you, but that was one of the best things about your relationship with Rob. It didn’t matter if you spent minutes or a whole night with him, it always felt like a lifetime, and that was because he was the one person that you could really be comfortable around.  
You really did want to spend the night with Rob. To be honest you had known all along that this is what would happen, and it was going to be the best Christmas present you got, but that didn’t mean that the rest of the world stopped moving, and when the end credits started rolling you knew you really had to be going. Even if you didn’t want to.  
“Thank you for tonight Robbie,” you said looking up at him.   
Reaching down he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Anytime beautiful, but you’re still not leaving.”  
Uncovering yourself, you sat up and started reaching for your shoes when you felt fingers crawling up your back to play in your hair.  
“Don’t go y/n. Please don’t go yet.”  
“I have too,” you replied, focusing on zipping up your boots. “You know I can’t risk getting caught. The last thing I need is anyone finding out that I spent Christmas eve with you over my boyfriend.”  
“You lie about being with me all the time, y/n, and they have yet to find you out.”  
“Have you never heard of that saying there’s a first time for everything,” you retorted. “I can just see it now. Me walking through the front door and finding my dad pacing the hallway, then the never ending questions about who I snuck out and saw.”  
“But, it’s cold, and snowing. You hate going out in that stuff and I would not be a very good friend if I let you go out there.”  
“Awe, it’s just a little Christmas snow, remember?” you taunted, pecking his cheek as you stood up.  
Messing your fingers through his hair as you walked past him, you started towards the front door with Rob right behind you.  
“You know it’s windy out too,” he continued. “That means it’s going to make it feel colder out than it actually is. Oh! And you know blowing snow. White out conditions make it dangerous to drive.”  
Shaking your head you started to laugh. “Look I appreciate that you look out for me, and you made this a great Christmas, don’t worry.”  
“Please y/n!”   
You couldn’t believe how serious he sounded and the moment you turned around you could see it in his eyes that there was something else going on.  
“Will you just be with me this Christmas?” he asked softly, with pleading blue eyes. “All year, the only thing I want is to be with you, but I have to sit there and watch you be with a person you don’t want to be with. So for Christmas can’t we just be together?”  
Walking over, you brought your hands up to the side of his face, caressing his cheek with your thumb. “That’s why you have spent months begging me to spend tonight with you? Being with me was the gift you wanted?”  
As he went to answer, you placed your lips on his, stopping him. After all, Rob was right. You spent all year pining after one another, what would it hurt to just be able to spend Christmas together?


End file.
